


Reunion

by cc_qtaa



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Childhood Friends, Internal Monologue, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_qtaa/pseuds/cc_qtaa
Summary: While I wanted to turn to my usual duty, I felt a presence nearing behind me.I stood still, trying not to act suspicious and then.... my chest dropped when I heard the few words I didn't here for years:"Hey Hyoma, It's me, Gingka!!"
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Hyouma
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝐈

**Author's Note:**

> I only made an ao3 acc just to post this disaster here. Idk if I might continue this.  
> Maybe I will, who knows..
> 
> btw english isn't my first language so please bare with my grammar

It's a perfect time to stand up before sunrise. It's my daily routine, waking up too early to guard the village. My previous time was around 8am but since that _incident_ accured, I need to take his shifts, so 4am is now my typical time to wake up.

This ' _incident_ ' I mentioned is about Hokuto. Yes, our well-known dog friend, Hokuto. We both would protect this village from dreadful people that would harm our village.  
It was really fun to do this task in an early age but with Gingka and Ryo leaving, the village became more and more quiet.

Knowing he wanted to explore the world so that he can be the best blader in the world...how can I even stop him?   
So that just left me and Hokuto in the village. Years have passed, obviously Gingka and his friends always came for a visit and sometimes we even had the time to battle.

Yet now... it may be that I'm the only one left that will be guarding this village because Hokuto vanished 2 years ago...

All he left was a note which said:

"don't worry, protect the village."

...Why did he leave ? What is more important than our village? _Did he wanted to leave ?_  
Questioning wouldn't solve anything so I trusted this note and took the whole responsibility to myself.   
It could be that Hokuto may have been kidnapped by some evil organization because of some information about pegasus and such, but even if this would be true, I can't just leave this village while searching for him. He wanted me to protect it.

Asking Gingka for help might have been a good idea, right? It would've been.  
I'm just... afraid if it is my fault for his disappearance, maybe Gingka and the others would be disappointed why I haven't contacted them yet or even tried to search from him on my own....ugh my head hurts.

I usually just drink pure dark caffee to prevent myself from sleeping. As right now , mornings, midday and a lot at night.   
Today I might drink something a little bit softer, like Latte... would be a change for a better day.  
Making myself ready, I began to go outside in the woods, stay in the city besides some houses or besides kids, and guard our mountain to wait for anything suspicious to happen. 

However, like in the last years, nothing's happening. Nothing. I'm tiring myself for nothing. I mean, something could happen anytime, yet..... still, nothing is happening.

Am I actually doing the right thing? Just to guard our village nobody has visited for years - and yes, including Gingka- and not even trying to do something about Hokuto? Am I at fault?  
Thoughts like these are a norm for me. Everyday, every single day I question about my actions.... someday I might become craz-  
No. No no no no, I can't let my thoughts take control of me. I have a responsibility to take, I, Hyoma , can't be defeated by such little doubts!  
while I was worringly talking with myself, I didn't see the little girl that bumped into me.

"Aahh!! I'm sorry!" said the little girl with a worried face. Hyoma kneeled and helped her to stand up, "It's alright, nothing bad happened." I attemped to laugh it off, kids wouldn't understand adult problems.  
"Why are you all by yourself in the woods? You know that there can be a lot of terrible people here that might hurt you." I lectured her but she looked at me with a frustrated look on her face,   
"but I want to pick the best flowers for mother!! In the village there are only these tiny boring flowers while outside there are big and so beautiful !!"

I grinned, she is just so sweet. I wished I acted that way when my mother was still alive. "Then come with me, I'll show you where a lot of beautiful flowers are."  
I took her hand and guided her to a small path which lead to a field with lots of different flowers. I can't get her reaction out of my head, she looked like as if it was the first time she ate chocolate.

We picked some flowers up and brought her home again. At least I had some fun today, unlike the rest of the week. A weak smile formed in my face, I just like seeing people being happy. That's the least I can do.

While I wanted to turn to my usual duty, I felt a presence nearing behind me.  
I stood still, trying not to act suspicious and then.... my chest dropped when I heard the few words I didn't here for years:

"Hey Hyoma, It's me, Gingka!!"

I turned around and this time I wasn't halluzinating- he was there. Right in front of me. Gingka Hagana, The well-known world champion that once saved the whole earth. He is here. He is here.

He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. When was the last time I was hugged? 1 year? 2 years?

His apperance changed a lot. He grew his hair a bit out but still wore his stupid headband. Gingka would wear the fanciest suit ever and still keep the headband on.

"Hey. How's it going buddy?" I asked him, it was a long time since I saw him. 15 years? I don't even remember.

"Uugh too much wooooork!!", he said while making a frustrated face, " I didn't even have time to battle!! Can you believe that??!?!?!"  
"I'm sure nothing will stop us from battling" I answered, giving him a change to battle again, like old times.

"I'm sure you're right !!" Gingka said determinded, " Show me that you didn't fall behind Hyoma!!". He took out his Bey, and I directly saw that something changed about Pegasus...did he transform again?

"I still haven't introduced you to him, this is Samurai Pegasus!!" he proudly showed me his bey, a fool would believe that he'd still has the same powers as before. 

"Well, let's see if your Samurai Pegasus can handle my Aries!!" I added while showing my bey, and yes, even I had done some modifications to Aries.   
After that incident in Battle Bladers, He knew he couldn't get Aries together to like he used to be, that's why he added a lot of new things while fixing Aries. 

"Then let's not waste any time !! Three, two, one ... Let it RIIIIIP!!"

We both screamed as we lauched both of our beys out, batteling like it's the end of the world. To be honest, I almost forgot this feeling. This feeling of hope. This feeling of willpower. What would've happen to me if Gingka came to late? Where I will begin to forget the reason to battle, to forget the fun in beyblading?  
What can I even do without Gingka? He is someone that always reminds me that there is hope, no matter what.  
....Yet... the feelings I feel have not got such hope... because...

"Cmon Hyoma!!! Concentrate a little more!! I know you aren't so fast to lose!" Gingka complained, slowly beginning to ask about my weird behaviour.  
"It's nothing, it's nothing, just tired, you know." I quickly added, trying to prevent him from asking me if something may happened to me. I can't have him find about Hokutos disappearance, I'll be doomed.

Terrible thoughts are pilling up in my head again, losing concentration to the battle. I can't think about it right now! Gingka is here! I can't show him this side of me! I can't-  
while I was trying to distract myself, the battle was already finished with Pegasus winning.

Oh no. I'm so stupid, so stupid. **What have I done?**

Gingka caught his beyblade and then stared at me. I can hear his questioning forming in his head.  
He slowly approached me , trying to speak up , yet I quickly said "Hahahah, I lost to you again... I still need to get used to my new Aries, even if years already passed. Well it was fun to battle with you again."  
I can't have him worring about me. I can controll it, it's fine, My life is pretty good. **Hahaha.**

As he wanted to speak up again, he got interrupted by an important phone call of the new WBBO Leader, Tsubasa Otori. Something happened in their town where they needed Gingka's help. They weren't evil Masterminds like Doji or   
Dr. Ziggurat but there are still loathsome people that cause nothing but trouble. 

"I'm sorry Hyoma", Gingka apollogized,  
"These Guys caused trouble again and they need my help. Can we meet up again some time later?"

Ah yes. This is a good opportunity. If he leaves he won't get any suspicion about Hokuto and my horrible mental state,  
"It's fine. I guess you are still needed to save out world, am I right champion?" I said with a smile on my face.  
**Please just leave.**

"Hyoma... are you-" yet again, Gingka's phone was rigging, giving him the signal to come as soon as possible.  
"Shit, I need to hurry, See you next time!!" He said, while running away to the city where everyone needs him.

  
However not only them need him. Why...  
As I stared at the path he vanished, a tear ran down my face and then mulitply themself. I tried to stop it, it's useless to let them out, please stop running out.

Yet all I did was to fall on my knees, and cry even more. I realized how much I hate my current life. The never ending circle of protecting something that doesn't need to protected. What was the reason to stay here anyway? My presence isn't needed anymore. Yet...

  
"I missed you...so.....much.. "

....

"Why can't you...... stay by my side ?"


	2. 𝐈 𝐈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingka's pov I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive  
> there might be some grammar mistakes and typos bc It's almost 2 am and I'm tired asf.
> 
> Oh and I changed the Wbbo leader to Tsubasa bc canon.

"Thank you Gingka!!"

The little girl said with joy. There were some bad guys who picked on her and tried to destroy her bey but I helped her just in time.She waved at me while going back home with her brother with a heart-warming smile.  
  
Helping people became a priority to me. Since the day I randomly met Kenta till now - I love to see people happy. It kinda makes me happy too.  
After the incident with Rago the world became more peacefull, no more Evil Organisations, no more crazy bastards - Yet there are too many Bastards who feel the need to cause problems ALL. THE. TIME.  
  
I couldn't even take some time off by doing a little battle with Kenta , nor could I enjoy my time by eating some Hamburgers- there is always a problem and I can't stop helping out...  
  
Recently there are way less incidents happening so at I least thought off visiting my home village and my dear old friend Hyoma.  
  
Hyoma... remembering now, it kinda felt like something was off about him. He is relaxed, smart and gets along with everyone very well... but last time it felt like he didn't want to talk... weird.  
  
"Yooo Gingka!!" were the words that interrupted my thoughts. It was Masamune.  
..Masamune????  
  
"Masamune?? Why are you here? Didn't you say you'd go to France with Toby and Zeo?"  
  
"Yeeeaaaaah about that, Toby got sick so it was cancelled... and I was so excited to see the Eifel tower..."  
  
"Hope he gets better soo-" I tried to speak but Masamune interruped me by showing off his bey right before my face.  
  
"Even if we can't go, at least I got some time to reclaim my place as the number one blader!!I modified some things on Striker and he's much more better then before!!"  
  
It's true, it does look very different from before. But some modifications don't scare me, what's important is if the blader "motify" themselfes.... if that makes any sense.  
  
" Don't talk like you have a chance to be the number one by just motifying your bey- show me what you got!!" and with that we positioned ourselfes, took our launchers out and screamed "LET IT RIP!!"  
  
It was intense. Really intense. It is noticeable that Masamune became way better then I expected... He worked a lot in his tactics and when to strike, pun intended.  
  
It was a very long battle, and obviously I won.  
Masamune's defeated face is always the best to look at.  
  
"Next time...ha... I'm going to win!!.." Masamune sat on the ground to relax. I gotta say it sure was exhausting...but that's the way I love batteling. Fighting till you can't stand anymore, giving all your power to win- I miss the old times when we could batlle whenever we wanted....but now, as adults, you don't have that much free time anymore.  
Kyoya inherited his fathers company, Tsubasa becoming the new leader lf WBBO, Benkei working in a fast-food restaurant and also being a coach-  
  
We have jobs now, and much less time then we did as kids. But our spirit didn't dry out, and it never will.  
  
\-------  
  
"Yoooo Gingka, your house is HUUUGE" Masamune said with big eyes, looking ans touching everything that looks cool in his eyes.  
"It's not that huge actually. And stop touching everything, it's just a house-"  
  
Masamune stared at me in disbelief.  
"Do you know that people, as me by example, life in a tiny aparment and not in a 2-floor house just by themselfes????"

"I'm not living here alone! My dad's living upstairs and I only pay for my floor."  
"Yeahyeah I get it, I get it, now let's do something." Massamune suggested.  
  
"Hmmm I don't know..watching some movies?" He nodded ans chose a random movie I had in my shelf.  
  
The whole night we just watched some movies and talked about a lot of things.  
  
"Hey Gingka" Masamune said, still looking at the TV. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's up with Hyoma actually? Still living in your homevillage?" That question made me freeze up a little. That reminds me, I actually don't know if he's alright. How he acted last time wasn't like him... something changed.  
"Yeah, still living there. I visited him some weeks ago and I also want to revisit him again." Masamune turned his look to Gingka now, " Huh? Somethings up?"  
  
"I don't know, I might exaggerate a bit but I thing something happened. When we battled he was uncoordinated and didn't conzentrate on the battle.." I said. Masamune was quite but broke the silence, "He might have been just tired at that time, lately I too asleep a lot more then I did years ago!" He complained, yawning afterwards. "Let's meet him tomorrow, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, it's Hyoma." I kinda gave in and finally could relax a bit. I'm sure it wasn't such a big deal, just me worry too much.  
  
Hyoma is my dearest Childhood friend, if something's off he would tell me.  
Yeah...like in the old times..  
  



End file.
